A Hero's Run
by Annie Walker
Summary: In the end, being a hero was a lot more dangerous than it was fun. And Ned Leeds sadly learned that lesson from his friend Peter Parker.
1. At the Beginning

**Chapter 1: At the Beginning**

Ned Leeds lived an unimaginative life.

He lived with his parents and siblings in Queens. He had no backyard. Just a back alley. He went to Midtown School of Science and Technology. Member of the academic decathlon team and band as a trumpet player. He liked Star Wars and Legos. He's a fan of the Avengers—like most kids who grew up in a world where superheroes saved the world. Or, in his case, his hometown.

But, again, while the world was weird, he wasn't. He lived a very normal life.

That was until his best friend, Peter Parker, crawled along the ceiling.

Ned remembered the night. Peter coming into the bedroom through the window, crawling along the ceiling to close the door, dressed in the famous Spider-Man suit. Ned forgot everything else as he realized that his world was not as dull as he once thought.

His best friend was a freaking superhero! He was _Spider-Man_!

Since then, he and Peter partnered up. Ned never regretted his week of detention for helping Peter take down the Vulture. He was Peters 'Guy in the Chair'. He was a side-kick. A member of the superhero world. And it was fun. A lot of fun.

Ned and Peter enthusiastically talked about all of Spider-Man's activities. Peter even let Ned use the web shooters to swing from one tree fire escape to the next. Ned didn't join Peter on his ventures. After all, Ned knew nothing about fighting, marital arts or guns. He knew a lot about video game versions of fighting, but that didn't relate to reality. So Ned kept to the "Guy in the Chair" role.

Ned was surprised when Peter informed him of turning down the Avengers. Ned was flabbergasted and kept throwing question after question as to why Peter would turn down a life-changing opportunity. Was it not his dream to become an Avenger?

To that question, Peter shrugged. "It… it was until recently," his friend mumbled. "Someone has to look out for the little guys, Ned. People who think they don't matter, but do. Avengers are big picture people, you know? I want to help people who aren't. You know… like my Uncle Ben."

Ned nodded his head. He finally understood Peter's motives. It made sense. "And Iron Man wasn't mad?"

"No, he was proud," Peter answered with a smile.

Despite Aunt May throwing a fit and threatening Tony Stark with prison time and going to the press, Peter still talked to Tony. He had the so-called "internship", something that Flash Thompson still doubted ("Why would anyone want to be around you?" Flash once questioned when Peter explained he had to leave early to meet up with Mr. Stark). Ned also saw the black cars that trailed Peter and knew Happy Hogan was driving, taking Peter to some destination.

But Peter always returned home, happy and excitable. He told Ned everything at school the next day, talking about everything from Peter using Tony's labs to the situation with the other Avengers. That was a topic Ned was greatly confused on and Peter, unfortunately, knew very little as well. Peter said he brought the topic up once with Tony and it didn't end very well. Mr. Stark apparently was still sour over the incident that happened months ago. There had been no word of the missing Avengers and allies.

Captain America was a war criminal along with Winter Soldier, Falcon, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man and even Black Widow disappeared according to Peter, who overheard Tony talking about her to War Machine. Ned wondered what happened to cause such a rift and Peter said it was due to the Accords that held the superheroes responsible.

Ned thought. "Did you have to sign?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I'm not an Avenger."

"But you're a superhero."

Peter considered for a moment. "Nah, man, no," he shook his head again. "No, if I had to sign anything, Mr. Stark would have told me. He didn't, so I don't think I have to. Besides, I'm not a big threat. I just stop muggers, help old ladies and web up car thieves and…"

"And take down a criminal ring that sold alien technology as weapons which resulted in crashing a massive cargo plan on Coney Island."

Peter stared, fingers nervously tapping on his pencil. "Yeah, that and help kittens from trees," he finished. "Not an Avenger. No need to sign."

Ned didn't bring it up again. If Peter said he didn't have to, then the Accords didn't include people like Peter or the Devil in Hell's Kitchen. The two friends went about their business, preparing for the next academic decathlon meet by getting to school early in the morning. Michelle (or MJ now, Ned guessed) wanted to meet both in the mornings and afternoons on Tuesdays and Thursdays so that they could take Fridays off completely. No one argued. Who didn't want Fridays off?

Michelle grilled them that Tuesday morning, asking bizarre questions Ned knew nothing about. No one knew the answers with the exception of Peter. He was the smartest one in the group though Flash constantly challenged (and failed) Peter on that title. Michelle seemed disappointed and decided they needed more time to review on the engineering section.

Ned and Peter went to their first class, slipping into their normal seats by the windows. It was Mr. Harrington's science class and as usual, he was finishing up his breakfast. The bell rang and Michelle barely slipped into the classroom before Mr. Harrington could consider her tardy. Not that he ever would. He was too nice to do that.

Michelle sat in the back, her preferred seat so she could view the whole classroom and all the students. She liked to watch people. It was her thing. Just like it was Flash's thing to make the ridiculously loud fake cough calling Peter "Penis Parker" so that he and his buddy could get a good laugh.

Peter ignored him, rolling his eyes as Mr. Harrington began to take rollcall. Ned leaned forward in his desk. "Hey, so um, did Happy take you up to see Mr. Stark yesterday?"

"What?" Peter said, an eyebrow raising. "No, no. No, he um, he wanted to check in on me. That's all."

"Oh. So… no missions?"

"Ned, I'm not an Avenger."

"Right. Right," Ned nodded along. "So… it's normal for him to stop by and check on you?"

"Well, normally Mr. Stark would call," Peter explained in hush tones. "But this past week, he's been busy doing something or other… I don't know. Anyway, Happy came by yesterday just to see if I was doing okay on Mr. Stark's behalf."

"Been busy? Doing what? I don't remember anything big happening."

"Well, of course you wouldn't," Peter remarked. "No one would if it's top secret Avenger stuff."

"Fair point."

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" Flash sneered from his seat. "Planning out your Friday date night?"

Ned and Peter exasperatedly sighed at Flash's insults. Flash's insults were pathetic, but he was at least persistent. Never giving up. That was the most annoying part. Not the insults themselves, just that Flash continued to single them out.

And, so, as predicated, Flash continued mocking them. "Oh… did I hit a nerve?" he said, mockingly sad. "Is Penis Parker giving you another lame excuse about an internship at Stark Industries?"

"Shut up, Flash," Ned said on Peter's behalf. "And the internship is real."

Flash snorted. "Yeah, as real as my Hogwarts letter and Star Trek Enterprise ship I cruise around on the weekends," he said. "I bet two million dollars Parker here has never even met a single Avenger like he claims."

Peter lifted his head from his notebook. "I never claimed to know any of them."

"You said you knew Spider-Man."

Peter's mouth closed briefly, thinking quickly. "Yeah, well, I _met_ him. I don't _know_ him."

Flash curled his nose up at them. "Whatever! I don't believe either way."

"Then why are you bothering us?" Ned questioned.

"To prove that I am right," was all Flash said before the teacher looked their way.

Mr. Harrington stepped over to their side of the classroom. His eyes switched from Flash to them. "Everything all right over here?"

Flash gave Mr. Harrington a big smile. "Yes, sir!" he chirped. "Parker here was just harassing me on the homework assignment."

Ned and Peter shot Flash a dark look as Mr. Harrington turned his attention to Peter. "Mr. Parker, if you have a question, you can always ask me," he said. "If you were struggling on number four of the assignment, I can understand. I thought that one might be too tricky. Why don't we actually go over it as a class? Everyone get out your notebooks and—"

Mr. Harrington's voice was cut off. Outside, they could hear some loud voices. Something of like an argument. Mr. Harrington coughed loudly, drawing the students' attention back to him.

"Anyway," Mr. Harrington began, "let's open our books to page—"

The voices cut him off again. Growing louder and louder like an actual fight was happening. A few of the students got nervous. Schools shootings were on the rise and it was not impossible for a genius kid to go crazy and start shooting. Ned grew tense, holding the edge of his desk as he and everyone else stared at the door.

Mr. Harrington moved away from the chalkboard. He was concerned. "Kids stay where you are," he told the class as he headed to the door.

Ned nearly shouted at Mr. Harrington to not open the door. It was never a good idea to open the door. Didn't anyone watch any horror movies? Ever?

A sharp jab to his arm caused Ned to squeak in surprise. He snapped to Peter, who had poked him. Peter tilted his chair back, eyes worried. "Something's wrong. Like bad wrong."

"How do you know that?" Ned returned.

"It's something I developed. It's like a sixth sense or something. I can sense danger coming."

That's not good, Ned thought. If Peter sensed danger then that meant…

"Is there a shooter?" Ned croaked out, heart beating too fast for his own good.

"What? I don't have x-ray vision!" Peter exclaimed. "I just sensed something's not right. Like something really terrible—" Peter suddenly shot to his feet, arm stretching out to the teacher. "Mr. Harrington! Don't open the door!"

It was too late. Mr. Harrington already twisted the knob, releasing the lock. It happened so quickly that Ned struggled to remember exactly how it went down. The door burst opened, nearly swinging off its hinges. All the students screamed, some jumping out of their seats and running to the back of the room.

Ned stayed in his spot. Too scared to move. Mostly out of fear that they would shoot him. Men dressed in military gear stormed into their classroom, carrying assault weapons. There were at least ten, heavily armed men in their classroom, guns aiming at the students. Mr. Harrington was shoved aside, ordered to stand down.

"Please!" Mr. Harrington begged out. "They're just children! Don't hurt them!"

Ned froze in his seat. Heart in his throat as he watched one commander call the room to attention. "Everyone remain calm and no one will get hurt," he instructed all the huddled students. Even Flash Thompson acted like a baby hiding underneath his desk.

The commander searched the students' faces, critically examining each one as if searching for someone in particular. Or… searching for Peter Parker.

It didn't take long. The commander spotted Peter at his desk and directed his men to take aim. Peter instinctively threw up his hands high above his head. "Please don't shoot!"

"Peter Parker?" the commander growled out. "Keep your hands up where we can see them and step away from the desk."

Peter nervously glanced to Ned, but he rose up. Hands still held up, he stepped away from his desk. Ned watched his friend. Every footstep Peter took sent a wrecking ball right into Ned's heart. What was happening? Where were they going to do to him? This wasn't right! Not right at all!

Mr. Harrington seemed to agree for he got the courage to speak up again. " _Leave Mr. Parker alone_!" he shouted, charging ahead to shield Peter. "He's a kid! You are not tak—"

One of the soldiers fired at Mr. Harrington and he dropped like a broken doll. The kids all screamed. More crawled to the back and one even fainted. Ned stared. He couldn't believe they shot Mr. Harrington. The most easy-going teachers of them all. And the nicest.

Nearly unable to breathe, Ned kept staring at Mr. Harrington's comatose body when he realized he had yet to see blood pooling around the body. In fact, Ned could even see Mr. Harrington's chest slowly rise and fall as if he was asleep.

Peter looked aghast at Mr. Harrington unconscious body. "Why did you do that?" he croaked and Ned noticed that Peter was fearful now. He didn't have the same confidence as he did as Spider-Man. Which was much needed at this point.

"He's fine," snapped the commander. "Now—come with us or we will be forced to use extreme means to do so."

"Look, please, this isn't necessary," Peter tried to haggle with the commander. "I'll go quietly. I'll—"

A soldier got too impatient and fired his gun at Peter. Ned screamed, thinking for a split second Peter was hit. But being Spider-Man has its perks. Peter's agility was prime and his reflexes were quick. He missed the bullet and using his Spider-Man's gifts, quickly incapacitated the soldier.

Ned wanted to cheer on his friend. Peter Parker—Spider-Man hero! Excpet that the soldiers were not mere muggers or even car thieves. They were militarized. So when Peter took down one of their own, the commander no longer hesitated. He gave the final command.

A soldier beside the commander pulled out a weapon that looked very different from the assault weapons the others had. He took aim and with no hesitation, pulled the trigger. Peter had no time and was struck right in the chest.

Ned gasped in horror. Peter froze. Even his face didn't twitch a muscle. His feet swayed and then he tipped backwards, nearly smashing his head into the AC unit if it wasn't for the soldier closest to him who caught Peter. He rested Peter on the floor, bringing out a pair of binders and locking his wrist together. Another brought a syringe and struck it right in his neck. Blood was drawn out and then another syringe took its place. One filled with yellow liquid.

They got the needle close to Peter's neck when Ned lunged forward. This was his turn. The side-kick. Coming into rescue the hero at the last minute. "No! Get away from him!" he cried, grabbing onto Peter's shirt and pulling him away from the military.

Peter was dead weight. Eyes closed. Muscles tensed. It was like he was in pain. In a coma and in pain.

Before Ned could even get Peter remotely to a safe area, the soldiers were on top of him. They easily procured Peter from him and dragged Ned away from his friend before throwing him to the back of the room with his classmates.

"Stay out of the way, kid," the soldier ordered. "This is for your own safety."

"Safety!" Ned lashed out. "You shot my friend!"

"This isn't even legal!" came Michelle's voice. She appeared right next to Ned, a stern frown hardening her features. "This is an unlawful arrest and attack!"

"Shut it, girl," snapped the commander as he gave the soldiers orders to block them from Peter.

The soldier shoved Ned and Michelle away, herding them to the back despite Michelle listening off all the amendments their actions were stomping on. Her words went right through them. It had no effect. In front of the classroom, two soldiers finished with whatever they were doing with Peter. The commander spoke to someone through the radio, informing them of their captured target. "No damage," the commander said to the radio. "On our way out."

Ned couldn't believe this. They were taking Peter away! He had to do something. Peter would do something for him if it was the other way around. Peter would have rescued him with his super powers. All Ned had was his phone… and Happy Hogan's number from that one time he had to call him.

Ned quickly pulled out his phone. He searched for Happy's number and found it. He hit dial.

Before it went onto the second ring, something shatter. The sound scared a lot of Ned's classmates and the military men all drew up their weapons again, circling Peter's unconscious body. Ned followed their line of sight. There was a hole in the window. Like… someone throw something slender right through the window.

Then, Ned heard a beep. It was soft after first but it grew louder and louder with each beep. Ned's eyes followed the sound until it landed on a black arrow that was embedded into Mr. Harrington's desk.

The commander spotted it at the same time. "Cover your—"

He was too late. The arrow exploded and the room filled with smoke and Ned's ear rang so loud in his ears that he thought he was in the middle of the cathedral bell tolls. He felt students move around him, grabbing and shoving him aside as they tried to fend for themselves.

Loud commotions were happening around Ned. He saw dark figures move in between the smoke. Ned knew he had to do whatever he wanted to now. He lost his phone in the midst of the arrow exploding. He forgo it and got to his hands and knees, moving up to the front of the classroom. He crawled, concentrating as hard as he could through the smog that filtered in the classroom. The ringing in his ears began to fade and he heard sobs, grunt and gruffs all around him. A scuffle seemed to be happening beside him, but Ned ignored it in hopes to find Peter.

A loud bang jolted Ned. It wasn't the sound of a gun going off. More like a door slamming shut. Someone escaped. Possibly. Ned couldn't tell. The smoke was clearing, but it still remained a grey haze. Ned made out a few desks here and there and…

Peter!

Peter was still laying on the tile floor, unaware all that was going on around him. Small needle pricks were visible in the side of his neck. A little blood bubble formed over one. But overall, he looked okay. Ned hurried to Peter's side, grateful to find him. He put two fingers next to Peter's neck and felt a slight pulse.

He was alive. He was alive. Ned thanked whoever was the almighty above. Peter was alive. "I got you Peter," Ned said to his unconscious friend. "I'll get you out of here."

He picked up Peter's arms and started to drag him away from the front of the classroom. Away from the chaos. There was a definite fight happening in the front of the classroom. He heard the rumble and tumble of bodies falling or getting hit.

"Going to get you somewhere safe," Ned mumbled to Peter. "Look at me. A hero to an actual superhero. Shut it, Ned. Stay focus!"

Ned continued dragging Peter on the floor, hoping to bring him to the student sanctuary in the back. Maybe find his phone and re-dial Happy again. Tell him of the attack and hopefully Iron Man would come to save the day.

"Everything will be okay, Peter," Ned said, but mostly to himself. He really needed the encouragement. This was insane! He was supposed to be the "Guy in the Chair". Not… not Robin to Peter's Batman.

Ned nearly got Peter across the first row of desk when Peter began to resist. Ned looked up and saw that one of the soldiers spotted them. The soldier growled and snared one of Peter's legs.

Ned held on to Peter's arms for dear life, but the soldier gave a hard tug, pulled Ned almost alongside Peter. The soldier snarled at Ned. "Let the freak go!"

"Never!"

The soldier reached for his gun and Ned wondered if he was really going to shoot him. Ned cringed, ducking his head down in anticipation for the bullet to hit him.

It didn't come. Instead, Ned heard the soldier give out a loud grunt and a cough before the floor shook again of a body dropping. Ned, panting in desperation, cautiously lifted his head, eyes trailing up to the silenced soldier who laid in a crumbled heap at the end of Peter's sneakers.

One less soldier to worry about, but then… who attacked him?

Ned got his answer a pair of mahogany red boots came into his line of vision. Ned's eyes trailed up from the boots to blue pants to red and white stripes to a silver star right in the center. Ned's heart nearly seized upon realizing who he may meet.

When Ned craned his head all the way back, he was met with compassionate eyes and a small, but tired smile. "Hello there."

It was freaking Captain America!


	2. Right in the Middle

**Chapter 2: Right in the Middle**

Captain America! The _CAPTAIN AMERICA_ was standing right in front of Ned. And he said hello. Wait. Did he say hello back? How long had he been silent? Oh my God! He's making a fool of himself! In front of _freaking CAPTAIN AMERICA_!

Captain America must have noticed Ned's star-struck state for he squatted down beside him and spoke in calmly. "It's going to be okay," he assured Ned. "I'm not going to hurt your friend."

Ned nodded. Of course Captain America wouldn't hurt his friend. He's Captain America. The first Avenger! A war hero! The—

"Aren't you a criminal?"

Ned cursed himself. Of all the things to say to Captain America, he brought up that! Sweet physics… it's a good thing Peter never brought him front of Tony Stark. He cannot imagine what he would say to Iron Man.

Captain America took it with good humor. "Depends on who you speak to," he answered. "Now, may I check on your friend?"

Ned nodded his approval and Captain America checked for Peter's pulse. As he did, Ned surveyed the wrecked classroom. All the soldiers were disposed, either unconscious or dead. Ned wasn't too sure. He imagined a single punch from Captain America would knock anyone down for eternity. Like he did with the Nazis! The classroom door was closed and Mr. Harrington's bookcase toppled in front of it almost like a barricade. Stifled cries from behind alerted Ned that his classmates huddled in the back of the room, too afraid to come any closer. Ned didn't blame them.

Captain America was gentle and considerate when he handled Peter. He turned Peter's head here and there, examining every inch of Peter's face. Ned watched Captain America, unsure what to do or say. Best to let the captain do his thing.

"He's alive," Captain America quietly announced. "And, he'll stay alive until, hopefully, old age claims him."

That was one giant relief for Ned. "W-What did they do to him?" he asked.

Captain America sighed. "Hard to tell. I don't think it's poisonous. Just knocked him out."

"They injected something into him," Ned remembered the second injection. "After they shot him. They… they took his blood and injected something yellow into him."

"Yellow you say?" Captain America said and he rubbed his chin. "Well, that's not good."

Ned's heart dropped. "What? Why not? What is it?"

"Means they injected tracking mites. A type of tech that can stay within a body for a period of time and be used as a monitor."

Ned gaped. "W-What… why would they do that?" he glanced from Captain America to the scattered bodies. "Who are these guys?"

"Nothing to concern yourself over."

A little late for that isn't? After all, those soldiers stormed their classroom, shot Mr. Harrington and then shot and injected Peter with a tracking device. No—Ned was right in the middle of this and he refused to be left in the dark on matters that concerned himself and his friend. "Nothing to be concerned with? They attacked my friend! My teacher and classmates! What the hell is going on?"

"I know it is difficult to be kept out of the loop, but it is better you don't know anything more," Captain America reiterated. He rose up to his full height and spoke aloud. "Falcon? What's the outside situation?"

Captain America stepped away, leaving Ned to tend to Peter. Again, Peter didn't wake up, which didn't make sense. Peter had fast metabolism. Very fast metabolism. Peter constantly ate to keep up with all the energy he spends as Spider-Man. A simple tranquilizer wouldn't have lasted this long. That meant it was something much stronger. Enough to knock Peter down and keep him down.

And tracking. They injected a tracking device into Peter. Ned never felt more violated than ever and it didn't even happen to him. The whole situation was ridiculous! Ned was half-convinced it was a dream. It had to be a dream. It was the only a dream.

The sound of a powered-jet flying interrupted Ned's thoughts. He turned to the broken window to see Iron Man jetting right into the gaping hole. The Iron Man suit broke apart, revealing a disheveled Tony Stark.

Tony Stark jumped out of the suit. "Where is he?" he demanded, wildly searching the destroyed classroom until he came to where Ned kneeled beside Peter. Mr. Stark rushed to them. "Give him to me!"

Ned did nothing to refuse Tony's request. Tony picked up Peter, cradling Peter's torso up in his arms and doing exactly the same thing Captain America did. He checked his pulse and then examined the rest of him for other injuries. Satisfied that Peter showed no additional injuries, Tony Stark's face creviced into one of blind rage.

"What the _hell_ happened?" he snapped, but not to Ned. To Captain America.

Captain America didn't jump at Tony Stark's sharp tone. It was almost as if Mr. Stark casually spoke in such tones. "Military men entered the classroom and attacked this young man here," he explained. "He's all right. I checked him already. Tony—they injected a tracking device in him."

Tony Stark's brows furrowed, a deep line engraved right between them. "Goddam it! I told him… how did you even know to come here?"

An accusing tone. It seemed Peter was right. Captain America and Iron Man were still not on good terms. Captain America took it in stride, not upset at all. "We've been monitoring Ross' activities."

" _We_?" Mr. Stark sneered. "Oh—I see. You moved on quick enough. Hop from one group to the next."

Captain America sighed. "It's not like that. Tony—"

"You know what? I don't care," Mr. Stark cut Captain America off. "What I want to know is why he's not waking up. What did they give him? Or hit him with?"

"No idea. He was already out when I came in through the window."

"They shot him with some kind of gun."

At first, Ned thought he voiced that sentence. But it was too higher of a pitch for his deep voice. A shadow moved beside him and Ned snapped up, spying Michelle standing just behind him. Her face was drawn, a weathered expression of someone who dealt with too much before they could comprehend. Yet, she dared to inch her way closer and spoke up when Mr. Stark asked for answers.

Mr. Stark looked right at Michelle, baffled by her own words. "Come again?"

Michelle pointed to one of the weapons littered on the floor. "They shot him with that gun."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm observant."

Ned could vouch for that trait. Mr. Stark arched his brows high in confusion as to that response, but took her word. He picked up the gun, studying it over. "It's a high-powered stun gun," he muttered. "Created three years ago to contain you if you went out of control," Mr. Stark said to Captain America.

"The kid took that many volts?" Captain America said, surprised. "How is he not dead?"

"Well, Underoos can take quite a punch," Mr. Stark off-handedly said. "It'll keep him unconscious for a few good hours."

Underoos? Ned peered down at Peter. Was that a nickname Tony gave him? Or was it something else? Peter never mentioned a code name other than Spider-Man. So, what did Underoos mean? Ned wasn't the only one confused. Captain America's eyes narrowed at the odd name until a shift of light brightened his eyes as if his brain powered on and pieces fell together.

"Tony… tell me you didn't," Captain America began to say.

"Don't lecture me right now."

" _He's a child_!"

"I said," Mr. Stark firmly repeated. "Do not lecture me. Not now."

Captain America gave a disapproving shake of his head, a mutter of disbelief before his finger with to his ear. "Okay. Thanks," Captain America dropped his hand and grabbed Mr. Harrington's desk. With one arm, he dragged it easily in front of the door, adding more obstruction to barricade them in the classroom. "Sam said Ross is sending more men," he said to Mr. Stark. "I have to go, but Tony—Ross won't let that kid go."

Mr. Stark still held onto Peter. He looked miserable. Like he was on the verge of collapsing himself. Lines drew all over his face, a man with the weight of the world upon his shoulders as he held Peter's unconscious body. Mr. Stark's lips thinned, determined as he got to his feet and hoisted Peter of the floor.

"Take him," Mr. Stark said to Captain America.

"What?"

"Take him," Mr. Stark said again, more forcibly. "Keep him somewhere safe."

Captain America took Peter from Tony Stark's hands. "But… doesn't the kid have family?"

"He has an aunt. I'll have Happy pick her up and explain the situation. She hates me already, so it won't matter when she yells at me again," Mr. Stark said about Aunt May. "Just get Peter out of here."

"What about you? If Ross finds you here—"

"Trust me," Mr. Stark said as he fixed his suit. "It's not me you should worry about. I can take care of Secretary Ross. Just get out of here!"

Captain America nodded and uttered under his breath. Captain America moved to the window. It was a three story drop from Mr. Harrington's classroom. Captain America wasn't going to… was he? No, not with… but maybe?

Ned clambered to his feet. "Wait! Where're you taking him?"

Captain America and Tony Stark both turned to Ned, almost like he appeared out of thin air. Ned stared between the two superheroes. The two former friends. "Where are you taking Peter?"

Tony Stark walked up to him, blocking Ned from accessing Peter. "You must be Ned," he said. "Peter told me a lot of good things about you. Look—I'm sorry to meet you like this. I really do, but it's for the best that you don't know. Okay? Trust me, Peter will be in good hands."

"But… when will he come back?"

Tony looked conflicted. "I-I don't have an exact answer," he honestly answered. "Hopefully soon, but… I don't know."

Ned looked back to Peter. He laid limped in Captain America's arms. This may be the last he would see of his friend this week. Maybe even longer. Like a year. Oh God, Ned hoped not. He wouldn't survive the rest of his high school life without Peter Parker.

"But—"

"We have to go, son," Captain America said. "Don't worry about your friend. I swear I'll take good care of him."

Ned glanced at them both. "But Aunt May—"

"Will be informed," Mr. Stark promised. "Don't worry. We'll sort all this out later. Right now, they have to go."

Before Ned could argue, another figure joined the wreckage. A man with wide metal wings flapped into the broken classroom. Red goggles covered his eyes and his smooth black hair wasn't even wind-swept. The newcomer looked right past everyone and directly to Mr. Stark.

"Hey futurist! Is this how you imagined things would go?" the metal bird man sardonically addressed Iron Man. "Attacking children—"

"Enough Sam," Captain America interrupted as he handed Peter to the metal bird man. "Take him."

Sam took Peter in his arms, confounded as to why he was holding an unconscious teenager. "Who is he?"

"His name is Peter Parker," Mr. Stark replied, face ablaze with righteous passion. "And you will protect him with your life. Do you understand?"

Sam glared at Mr. Stark, not appreciating the threatening undertones. "I understand loyalty and I have morals far better than you, Stark."

"Okay enough!" Captain America jumped in between them as Ned watched Mr. Stark's face contort into multiple lines that spelled certain doom to Sam if Captain America didn't jump in between them. "Sam! Go! Take him back and get Wanda and Scott. I'll be there soon afterwards."

Sam obeyed Captain America. He readjusted Peter in his arms, moving out to the broken window to fly off again. Ned, unable to just watch his friend be spirited away, ran over. "Wait!"

The cry made Sam pause. He half-turned to Ned. "Huh? What now?"

"I just… I want to say goodbye."

"Kid—there's not enough time."

"But—"

The metal wings flapped back open. Sam secured his hold on Peter, keeping a good grip around him. Then, he shot out of the broken window, up into the sky as they both disappeared among the city's landscapes. Peter was gone and safe.

Ned was utterly alone. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

"What about you?"

Ned turned away from the window back to Mr. Stark and Captain America. Two former friends. Former teammates. They stood only a few feet away from one another, but their eyes couldn't locate the other. Adrift and musing on past mistakes or regrets, Ned imagined. The break-up, he guessed.

Yet, Mr. Stark's concern for Captain America spoke of a respect. All the rumors circulating stated Tony Stark and Steve Rogers had a major fall-out. No longer friends and archenemies. But, from what Ned saw before him, he didn't see any animosity. Both men, while not bluntly admitting it, still cared. But they couldn't admit it. Not after their own betrayals to the other.

Captain America brushed away Mr. Stark's concern with a shrug. "I have my ways," he said and he tapped a finger against his ear. "Ready when you are."

So even Captain America had a 'Guy in a Chair' person too! Seconds later, another arrow shot right into the building, a tight cable cord attached. Captain America took off his jacket and threw it over the cable cord to become his handles.

Mr. Stark followed. "I see you recruited Barton to the fight."

"It wasn't hard to convince him… all things considered."

Mr. Stark understood the message behind Captain America's cryptic words. "Yeah, um, tell Barton that I—I never told Ross about the farm. That I would never—"

"He knows."

Mr. Stark sobered up. "Good. Now, go or I can't help you."

Captain America stopped at the ledge, looking ahead to his destination. Then he turned back to Tony. "The safest hands are still our own."

After that parting comment, to which Ned had no clue what it meant, he pushed his feet off the floor and zipped down the cord, flying across the street until he landed on a nearby rooftop. For a split second, Ned thought he saw another person. But when he looked closer, he only saw Captain America putting his jacket back on.

"Best you head to the back, kiddo."

Mr. Stark strolled up next to him. He nudged his head in the direction of his stupefied classmates (minus Michelle who looked surprisingly sad). "Peter won't like it if you got caught up in all this," he said. "Be with your classmates and don't say a word. Got it?"

Ned nodded only because he didn't know what else to do. What could he do? He was teenager with no special abilities or superpowers. He wasn't like Peter. He wished at times he could be like his friend, but he's not. He could do nothing, but stand still and be quiet. Do as Tony Stark told him to do.

By the time he rejoined Michelle and his classmates in the back, he heard a stampede of more armed soldiers coming down the hallway. Mr. Stark leaned against the desk, not really looking at anything as he was too lost in his mind and anger.

As the sound of doom came closer, Mr. Stark lifted his head to the classroom. "Are any of you kids injured?"

For a few seconds, no one said anything. Too shock from the fight and seeing two Avengers together to accurately comprehend what Iron Man was asking them. Ned thought Tony knew too. The man's eyes surveyed the huddled group and sighed in some relief. "It'll be all right," he told them. "Say nothing and do nothing. Capiche?"

A few of the students numbly nodded, but only Ned and Michelle answered out-loud. "Yes."

"Good," Mr. Stark said, "because here they come."

A barking command boomed right outside their barricaded room. Mr. Stark glanced to the door, but did nothing to remove the obstruction. It took a few rams for the door to bust off its hinges and fall over the debris. Like the previous soldiers, they stormed in with weapons raised, lasers turned on for accuracy.

Ned's classmates gasps, uttered small screams and squirmed into a closer unit upon seeing more soldiers climbing into the room. Ned raised his hands, praying they didn't shoot him like they shot Peter. He couldn't take that punch. It would kill him.

The only person who remained relatively calm was Tony Stark. He didn't even fidget when the door fell and the soldiers aimed their weapons directly at him.

But, Mr. Stark did move when a man in an army uniform, slick white hair, bushy mustache and stern eyes marched into the room. He thunderously surveyed the mess before making eye contact with Mr. Stark.

"Why the hell am I not surprised to see you here?" snarled the military general.

The muscles in Mr. Stark's face strained so much from the anger residing behind that cold mask. "You went behind my back."

Ned watched the general snort derisively at Mr. Stark. "I don't report to you, Tony. Nor do I need your approval for missions in regards of containing enhanced individuals."

"They do when it involves children!" Mr. Stark yelled, veins bulging in his neck as his face burned. "You had no right to come into this school and start shooting."

"Our plan was to capture the target at home this morning, but had to change it due to circumstances."

Ned's eyes rounded. They had planned to attack Peter at his apartment this morning. If Peter didn't have to come in early for decathlon practice, then... then Ned would have never known what happened to his best friend. Would Captain America even be there to save him? Or Iron Man?

"It doesn't make your actions any less atrocious. You attacked a child!" Mr. Stark reiterated again to ensure the general understood that his actions were wrong in any possible scenario. "Nothing makes that excusable."

"Says the man who brought him into the fight in the first place," sneered the general. "I'm doing my job in keeping the world a safer place." The general shook his head, exasperated. "You know—this could have been avoided if you did as I told you to do months ago!"

"Wow. Now, you're pinning the blame on me," Mr. Stark said, looking more and more like the Iron Man costume. Crimson colored his cheeks as he stared daggers at the general. "You know, I'm beginning to think maybe Steve was right. This isn't about the safety of civilians or taking up responsibilities. This is about you wanting to control those powers.

"You claim enhanced people need to be oversighted for abuse of their powers and yet, I find you to be the one who needs to be oversighted," Mr. Stark accused, "because frankly, you are abusing your power too much in the name of your job."

The general's face went into a rage. "Where's Parker?"

Mr. Stark shrugged. "Don't know."

"Dammit Stark! I'm doing my job! The job you approved and signed your initials to might I add."

"Funny, I don't remember signing off on shooting defenseless children."

"Parker is not defenseless."

"He's still a child!" Mr. Stark spat. "And I'll be damn if I ever let you near him."

"I can arrest you for obstruction of—"

"And I can ruin your life in a few simple text messages," Mr. Stark returned the fire. "In fact, I already have a team writing in a complaint to re-evaluate your position within the government and military. And after I upload this video—hold on," Mr. Stark pulled out his phone and typed. A few taps and one swipe later, Mr. Stark pocketed his phone. "There! Now the world is very aware of the actions your team took for the good of the world."

The general backed his shoulders and turned to his soldiers. "The kid's on the run. Check his apartment and send a team to Stark's residence. Make sure you find this kid!"

Mr. Stark shook his head in disbelief as the soldiers accepted their orders without questions. Even Ned was surprised. Don't they know they are asking to hunt down a kid? Do they even realize how wrong that was? As the soldiers stepped out to carry out the general's orders, Ned trust in the military waned more and more. What was happening? If someone told Ned the world capsized, he would have no trouble believing it to be true.

The general kept his eyes on Mr. Stark. His frown grew more intense the longer the two men stared down one another. "I faced much worse adversaries than you. I'll find the boy, Stark."

"Doubt it," scoffed Mr. Stark, still sounding arrogant. "This is one person you will never get your hands on. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Ned noticed the purple hue growing along the general's neck. The general raised a single finger and jabbed it in Mr. Stark's direction. "You don't want me as an enemy, Stark."

A dark twinkle flickered in Mr. Stark's eyes. "I've faced much worse adversaries than you."

Mr. Stark backed away, stretching his arms out as the Iron Man suit from the corner of the room came to life and swarmed him. In seconds, Tony Stark went from playboy billionaire to the heroic Iron Man.

Iron Man backed to the broken window. The same window Peter, Sam and Captain America took to make their escape. "I look forward to the disciplinary hearing."

Like his previous friends (Enemies? Frenemies?), Iron Man blasted off from the gaping hole in the side of the classroom. He rocketed through New York City's landscape, leaving Ned and his classmates at the mercy of the crazed general.

The general huffed, muscles twitching underneath that mustache. He snapped to the soldiers beside him and they stood attention. He muttered something to them and they nodded once to indicate understanding. Ned moved up a little closer to try to hear better. But, by the time he got in a good enough range, the general stopped his whisperings and shouted. "Get a blood medic in here!"

The general stormed out, kicking away the debris from his path. The two soldiers were at his heels, trying to keep up with their commanding officer.

They were alone. After all the madness, Ned and his classmates were the only ones left standing in the destroyed classroom. Ned looked over the scene. He spotted his desk and Peter's. They were off to the side. His desk was tipped over, his book and papers spewed on the floor. Peter's books stayed in his book bag, left behind and oddly out of place in a scene that had armored soldiers laying unconscious.

Ned took a few deep breaths. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. How did it all happen? How did it become this way? Just an hour ago, Peter was answering all the questions Michelle threw at them. Now, Peter was gone, Mr. Harrington knocked out and several soldiers unconscious at their feet. Desks toppled and students crying freely as they viewed the wreckage surrounding them. Ned stepped forward, walking over to where he and Peter shared a talk just ten minutes. Ned picked up Peter's bag. He couldn't let the military find it.

As he took Peter's bag and put it over his shoulders, a voice rang out overhead. "That was IRON MAN!"

Ned leered at Flash Thompson, upset that Flash was only impressed with Iron Man. Not that Mr. Harrington was attacked. Not that Peter was shot and forced to flee from the scene. Nothing about the soldiers who stormed and terrorized them. No, Flash was only amazed by the appearance of Iron Man.

Of all the times Ned wished Peter could show off Spider-Man or have Iron Man make a personal visit to shut up Flash Thompson, he now wished it never happened. He didn't want Peter to show off his Spider-Man abilities or have Iron Man visit the school and act friendly to him. No, he wished for none of that. Not when it required Peter to be shot and spirited away through the morning sky.

Ned looked back to the city's sky, searching for any sign of Peter. Ned somberly resigned from the idea of finding him among the clouds and skyscrapers. Peter was out of sight. Gone.

All Ned hoped for was that Peter returned home sooner rather than later.


	3. In the End

**Chapter 3: In the End**

For being early in the morning, a lot had happened. Too much, in fact.

Since Iron Man departed, the students were huddled out of the classroom and redirected to the library to regroup with guidance counselors and other officers. The school nurse went around to each student, checking them over and tending to any wounds or providing a tissue to dab their tears away. The school therapist hurried from one student to the next, helping each boy and girl cope with what they witnessed. Some students were silent. Others couldn't stop crying like Betty Brant, who kept dabbing her eyes with the pack of tissues the therapist handed to her. A few talked non-stop like Flash, who couldn't shut his mouth for a single second. It was an odd mix of emotions and the instructors seemed mostly at lost as to what to do.

Ned sat in one of the far tables. He had Peter's backpack in his lap, clutching in fear that it would be taken from him. He couldn't let anyone have it, especially the military.

A few adults flickered their gazes to him, whispering amongst each other. They were probably talking about him. After all, he was Peter Parker's best friend. His only friend. Ned hoped they didn't come over to him. He had no desire to talk to any of them. Nor would he be willing to reveal Peter's secret to them.

Ned turned away, busied himself by picking at the old wooden tables. If he closed his eyes, just for a moment, he might be able to picture the decathlon team together like they were this morning. Michelle asking questions and Peter hitting the bell to answer correctly. He pictured Flash making a snide remark with his sunglass over his eyes despite being inside a building. The picture was so clear that Ned almost really thought he was back in decathlon practice when he heard a chair screech next to him.

He opened his eyes and saw Michelle plopping herself at his lonely table. Unlike the rest of their classmates, she remained relatively sane. Her steel gaze looked on with disturbance and disgust at the entire situation. She leaned back, the chair's legs tipped back. She turned to Ned. "So... how long have you known about Peter?"

Ned's pupils enlarged and his fingers fumbled on Peter's backpack's straps. "I don't know what you mean."

Michelle gave him a look. "Yeah you do. You just don't want to say it. We all heard the guy. He said _enhanced_ individuals. Peter's one of them, isn't he?" she continued, though she didn't look at all surprised. "I guess being Spider-Man is considered _enhanced_."

Ned choked. "What? Peter isn't..."

"I'm observant, Ned," Michelle interrupted. "I take notice. I connected the dots. Plus, Peter is a terrible liar."

Peter did make terrible excuses to get out of certain things. "Don't say anything," Ned softly pleaded.

"I haven't yet," Michelle reminded him, but then shrugged. "Nor would I. Besides, I don't think I have to."

She pulled out her phone and typed before turning the phone around so the screen faced Ned.

It was THE NEW YORK TIMES home page and in the center, was a picture of Midtown along with a box photograph of Tony Stark. The heading, in black bold letters, stated _MILITARY LEADS ATTACK ON SCHOOL._ A link was underneath and when Michelle tapped it, sounds of the fight and cries of students emitted from the phone. The recording caught the noise of everything that happened in the classroom. The screams, the shouts, the pleads, and the loud bangs that signaled someone got shot. It sounded like a war zone. It was a war zone.

Michelle hit the pause button. "I think Mr. Stark uploaded this to the media. Don't know how he got all that seeing as he wasn't even there at the beginning."

She had a good point. Mr. Stark arrived after all the gunfire. After Captain America took out the soldiers. There was no possible way he could have gotten a recording from his own phone. Unless, he hacked into another phone that was there, but Ned didn't recall any classmate holding their phones and recording what was happening. How in the hell did Tony Stark get a recording?

Ned dug into his pockets to read more of the article. Funny. His phone wasn't in his pocket. Maybe it's in his bag that he left behind in the classroom. And then Ned froze. His phone! He dialed Happy when Peter was shot. That was where Mr. Stark got the recording. During the blast, Ned dropped his phone and forgot all about it when smoke filled the classroom and he went forward to rescue Peter. His phone must have recorded the blast and Captain America's fight. Happy reported it to Tony Stark, who jetted right to the school.

Ned sunk further into his chair. "Yeah... a real mystery."

The library door opened and Principal Holden strolled right to the middle of the library. Hands on his hips, he glanced around at every face. He looked weathered as if he walked through a storm of his own to even get to the library.

Principal Holden took a deep breath. "Thank you for being patient. I know it's been a distressing morning," he addressed the students. "Your parents have been alerted and will be arriving shortly to pick you up. Again, we are getting to the bottom of what occurred. Please, if you are feeling any pain, check in with Mrs. Greenfield. If you need to talk to someone, do not hesitate to ask any of the teachers. We will get this all sorted out. We are terribly sorry and we will insure those involved will be held accountable for their actions."

He didn't say anything about Peter. Ned didn't think he would. As the rest of their classmates cried or chattered amongst themselves, Ned and Michelle sat quietly. They didn't need to say a word to one another, giving the respectable space needed to adjust and comprehend what happened.

Parents slowly trickled into the library. Their faces drawn, pinched or a crumbling mess of emotions when they found their child. Ned watched mothers and fathers come and take their child into their arms, hugging and crying as they are relieved their child is safe. Michelle's father was one of the first parents to storm into the library. He searched madly for her until he spotted her in the far back.

Michelle sighed. "My cue to go," she said. "My Dad is totally freaking out now. He normally never leaves work."

She got up, pushing her chair underneath the table. "I'll see you around loser."

While Ned normally didn't appreciate the name-calling, it was something of a kind gesture. Michelle didn't mean it in the same manner as Flash. In fact, Ned was even thankful for it. It brought back some normalcy to the hectic day.

"Yeah," Ned responded faintly, giving her a short wave goodbye.

Ned's mother arrived ten minutes after Michelle left. She tentatively entered the library, arms hugging her chest as she ventured further into the room. Ned immediately got up from his seat, flinging Peter's backpack over his shoulder as he went up to his mother.

His mom pulled him in a tight embraced, a soft sigh emitting from her. "I have you," she whispered.

"I know," Ned replied.

They stayed like that a little longer, neither willing to part first. Another minute passed before his mother broke the hug to cup Ned's face. She stared into his dark eyes, a light smile gracing her face. "Let's get you home," she said.

Yes, please. Ned thought. His mother escorted him out of the library, going down the hallway as other parents whisked in and out of the school to collect their children. They didn't get very far when Ned and his mother was stopped by Principal Holden.

"Mrs. Leeds! Mrs. Leeds!" Principal Holden hurried down the hallway to meet up with Ned's mother. "I'm glad I caught you and Ned here. I was hoping we could talk to you and Ned in my office in regards to the incident."

Ned's mother nodded her approval and they both followed Principal Holden into his office. Ned was shocked to see two suited men in the office already. Both were seated on the couch when they entered, but immediately stood up when they walked in. Principal Holden gestured to the two men, introducing them as people from the government.

"This is Special Agent Johnson and Special Agent Ross," Principal Holden introduced. "This here is Ned Leeds and his mother, Deborah."

The agents came forward and shook their hands. "Pleasure to meet you," said Ross, the shorter of the two agents with silver hair, but a young-looking face.

Ned arched his eyebrows as the agents gestured to the couch for them to sit. His mother looked hesitant. "Is there anything wrong? Should I have a lawyer?"

"That won't be necessary," said Johnson. "We only wish to ask a few questions about what occurred in the classroom."

Ned and his mother sat down as the two agents took seats provided by Principal Holden. Johnson coughed, drawing out a notepad and a pen. "Mr. Leeds," he started, flicking a glance to Ned. "What can you tell us about the incident?"

Ned shifted his gaze from the agents to his mother, nervously looking for her help. His mother nodded encouragingly, leaving Ned no choice but to answer accurately. "We were beginning class when soldiers burst into the room. They had weapons. When Mr. Harrington—our teacher—got in their way, they shot him."

His mother gasped. Ned imagined Principal Holden didn't go into great detail as to what occurred. The agents, meanwhile, took notes. "What did they do next after they shot your teacher?" asked Ross.

They turned their weapons onto Peter. They shot him. He fell. Still and vulnerable to whatever they did to him afterwards. They drugged him. Stole his blood.

"Erm… they, um, they next shot a classmate of mine."

"Peter Parker?" Johnson asked for clarification.

Ned felt his mother stiffened upon hearing Peter's name. Her hand squeezed his wrist, nearly breaking it. Ned winced under the pressure, but said nothing to his mother about it. "Yes, they shot him and then drugged him."

Johnson wrote quickly. "And you are friends with Mr. Parker?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us a little about him?"

The part Ned didn't want to speak about. They wanted to know if he knew of Peter's secret identity. They picked the wrong guy to ask. Ned would never betray his friend. "He's quiet. Smart too. On the decathlon team. Lives with his aunt. He's a good kid."

Ned only gave them what they could have easily found out on their own. He didn't go into details.

Johnson looked up from his notepad. "Were you aware of his internship with Mr. Stark?"

Ned tensed for a second, but reminded himself to relax. The agents in front of him were trained professionals. They would be able to observe his behavior and know the truth based off it. Ned visibly recomposed himself. "Uh… yeah. He told everyone about his internship," he said. "Sometimes it is the reason he had to miss a few decathlon practices."

"Did Parker ever tell you what he did?"

Ned shook his head. "No, I figured it was all confidential," he said, wondering if it was possible to get off this subject. "Is that why those soldiers shot him? Because of something at Stark Industries?"

"We'll ask the questions, thank you very much," Johnson stated, unpleasant as he clicked his pen. "So, Parker never mentioned the internship to you?"

"No."

"You say you are friends?"

"Yes. Best friends."

"So there is a chance you are lying to us right now."

Ned recoiled. "Uh… am I under investigation or…"

Ross shook his head, a small smile rising on his face. "No, we are only trying to figure out what all occurred," he reassured Ned. "Let's move on, shall we? Tell me—what happened after they shot Mr. Parker?"

Ned eyed them suspiciously, not trusting either of them at all. They worked for that general dude. Ned needed to be careful how he worded his sentences. "Um… a lot happened. A smoke bomb erupted in the classroom. Someone attacked the soldiers. Stark showed up. I… I don't really remember. A lot of things happened all at once."

Ross nodded understandably. "Yes, I imagine it did. Not something you expected to happen in your first period. Could you tell us who attacked the soldiers?"

"Oh… um, I-I don't know."

"Think hard," Johnson said.

Ned glanced between the two agents, feeling very uncomfortable. "I… I can't be sure. I think… I want to say Captain America, but I'm not sure. Like I said. A lot happened."

"Did Stark speak to Captain America?" Johnson pressed.

Ned shrugged, acting dumb. "I don't remember."

"Did Steve Rogers and Tony Stark engage in any social interaction there?" Johnson repeated, eyes like cold, black pools, sending a chill straight down Ned's spine. "Did you overhear anything that was said?"

Ned shook his head again. "No… no! I… I was worried for my friend—"

"And where did he go?"

"I-I…"

"I think that is enough!"

Ned's mother leapt to her feet, a ferocious stance between the agents and her son. She towered over the agents sitting in their chairs, glaring down in a manner only a mother would instinctively know. "We are done here," she told the agents. "If you have any more questions, contact our lawyers!"

She grabbed Ned's hand, pulling him along. Ned didn't fight off his mother's manhandling. He let her drag him away from the startled agents and walked out the office without a second glance. His mother stormed passed the secretaries, cheeks reddening in a silent fury. She exited the school building saying nothing to anyone they passed, an unusual behavior as Ned's mother loved to chit-chat, but Ned didn't mind. He wanted nothing more than to get home and away from the madness!

"Mrs. Leeds! Mrs. Leeds, wait!"

Agent Ross hurried after them, skipping a few steps as he raced over to their car. Ned's mother looked to Ned. "Get in the car," she ordered.

Ned jumped in the front seat, slamming the door and locking it. He peered through the window, watching as the agent approached his mother. "I'm sorry for my partner's behavior," he said, kindly. "We are only trying to figure out what happened. If you or your son want to speak more, please, give me a call."

He handed his mother a card. "It's a secured phone line," he told her. "Any time. Day or night."

His mother accepted the card. "Thank you, but like I said inside," she said. "You're going to have to talk to our lawyers."

She spun around, getting into the driver's side. She hopped in and started the engine. The agent stood off to the side as their car jerked into action, ready to move. His mother wheeled them out of the parking lot, throwing the card in one of the place cups. She drove in silence, saying nothing about the interrogation or the incident in the classroom. She remained focused on her driving, weaving through traffic to get home.

Ned sneakily took the business card and read it. Everett K. Ross. That was the special agent's name.

A half hour later, Ned's mother pulled into their drive way. She turned off the engine and took a deep breath. She looked over at her son. "We should talk," she said. "You and me."

Ned nodded. "Okay."

"What really happened?" she asked. "In the classroom. With Peter?"

Ned's heart trembled. He hated lying to his mother. "I… It's like I said to the agents. Soldiers came into the classroom. They attacked Mr. Harrington and then Peter next."

"Was Peter hurt?"

Ned remembered Peter's expression. The frozen sketch of pain that chiseled into his cheeks before he collapsed. He remembered the voltage that Iron Man told Captain America. A normal being wouldn't survive. It was meant to take out enhanced individuals like Captain America and Spider-Man.

Ned stiffly nodded. "Yes… but he wasn't dead."

"Okay… that's good. That's good," his mother murmured. "Did he get medical attention?"

"I-I don't know," Ned said, his voice sounding weird to his ears. "I… they took him."

"The agents?"

Ned shook his head. "No… Captain America," he said. "Iron Man gave Captain America Peter."

"Wait—Captain America took Peter?" Ned's mother inquired, shocked and confused. "The war criminal? Tony Stark let him take Peter?"

To keep him safe, Ned thought. To keep him away from the general. They metal birdman took Peter and flew off into the skies. To an unknown area. Peter was gone and Ned had no idea what was happening to him.

Ned numbly nodded to his mother's inquiry. "Yeah, Mr. Stark gave Peter to him."

He pictured it clearly. Mr. Stark passing Peter to Captain America. Peter's head lolled to one side, oblivious to what was happening around him. Mr. Stark ordering the two criminals to protect Peter with his life. Captain America keeping his promise. Peter being flown away without an opinion. Without a vote. He was at the mercy to those who took charge. He had no voice.

And Ned. He stood by and let it all happened. He didn't fight harder enough. He abandoned Peter when the soldiers asked for him. He abandoned Peter again when Sam the Falcon took him away. He let Mr. Stark believe it was for the best. But, Ned wasn't quite sure it was. Peter was gone. Missing. His Aunt May would be sick with worry. Peter would wake up without a clue what happened and where he was. No familiar faces. Nothing and no one. He would be lonely.

That was if he woke up. Captain America said Peter was fine, but what if Captain America was wrong. What if the military injected something else than tracking bugs into him. What if Peter's body couldn't cope with the technology in his body? So many things could go wrong. What if he never wakes up from the stun gun fired of him? What if it affected his brain waves? What if Peter lost his memory and cannot remember who he is or what he is?

Ned glanced away for a second, unable to look at his mother's intense gaze. "I-I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please?"

His mother took in a sharp breath and looked away. She stared straight at the house, comprehending everything he told her. She couldn't though. Ned knew this. His mother missed a few vital pieces of the large puzzle. Only Ned had those pieces (plus, Michelle who earned those pieces for being scarily smart).

After a moment, his mother returned her attention to him. "Why don't I make you a sandwich?" she suggested. "You must be hungry after everything."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She slammed the door closed, heading to the front door. Ned didn't move. He made no indication to follow his mother into the house. The slam of the car door brought him back to that smoking hazed classroom. He saw Peter, unconscious and face scrunched in pain from when the soldiers shot him.

His friend was shot. Peter Parker. The boy who only ever wanted to help others got shot by the government. For being Spider-Man. How did it happen? How did everything change dramatically in less than a day? Just yesterday Peter was retelling Ned how he webbed up a drug dealer he caught in a garage. They shared a laugh at the time Peter had to use his superpowers to help a kitten stuck in a tree. And now, Peter wasn't laughing. Neither was Ned. Peter was quiet and so was Ned. Nothing about it seem real. Peter Parker stopped bike thieves, car thieves and robberies. He helped people with easy tasks like kitten rescues or walking elderly women across the street. Peter was innocent. It was all innocent.

That went away when the soldier fired upon Peter. All the fun and games and laughter died.

A tap on his window jolted Ned. His mother stood right outside his door. "Ned are you okay?"

Was he okay? He didn't know. "I don't know."

His mother unlocked the door with her keys. "Ned? Sweetie? Do you need that sandwich?"

Ned's limbs shook. Suddenly, all that adrenaline that kept him focused and composed expelled from him. He was left in a mess and everything came out. "He's gone, Mom," Ned blubbered, tears freely streaming down his face. "He's just… gone!"

Ned hugged the backpack, crying in the front seat. His mother leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed the back of his head, cooing him. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I'm so sorry."

He let his mother comfort him as he sobbed. Being the Guy in the Chair sucked. It wasn't all fun and games as promised. It was horrible and terrifying and unknown. He hated it! He wished today never happened.

He closed his eyes, willing to erase everything he saw. But the images burned into his irises. The soldiers, smoke, shouts, Peter unconscious, Captain America and Iron Man and Peter going away. No idea when he would come back or if he was ever going to see his friend again.

No, it would never go away. Everything he witnessed would stay with him forever, haunting him wherever he went. There was no escape.

Peter and him were wrong. Life as a superhero was not great.

It was painful.

He wished Peter never became Spider-Man.

* * *

It was announced that Midtown would be closed for one week. During that time, Ned's parents hoovered over him, giving him whatever he needed and offering time to talk to them. Ned did his best to act fine, but his father sat him down one night to discuss what happened. It was an awkward talk, but Ned appreciated his father's attempt. His mother bought him a new phone since he "lost" his during the whole attack. He texted Michelle, discussing what they learned since the attack in their classroom.

As anticipated, the media exploded ever since the attack on Midtown. News crews from around the country (and world!) came down on Queens, interviewing people in neighborhood as to what happened that day. Even a few students cashed in on the attention, most notoriously Flash Thompson. He went on air, telling the news anchors of what happened in Mr. Harrington's first period class. Some of it was complete fabrication, especially when Flash claimed he protected his fellow students by pushing them to the back of the classroom. Ned clearly remembered Flash hiding underneath his desk, blabbering fear.

The news kept replaying Ned's message. The video recording Mr. Stark posted the captured the sounds of the soldiers fighting Captain America and his classmates screaming. The recording sparked outrage across the country, many demanding answers as to why the military stormed a high school. Politicians and big-time lobbyists such as the NRA tried to address the situation. Ned always turned it off when they came on.

Earlier in the week, Ned walked by Peter's old building to see if he returned home. Police cars and military vehicles were stationed outside, officers going in and out of the building. Ned fled the scene. He next attempted to contact Peter. He tried calling, texting and emailing Peter, but he never received a reply. He no longer had Happy's number either, so he couldn't contact him to get an update. It was radio silence on that end.

The first time news outlets mentioned Peter Parker was the fourth day into the week. Ned overheard his parents arguing in harsh whispers one morning as he came downstairs. When he confronted them about the topic, his parents passed along the paper. Front page and center was a picture of Peter Parker's class photo. The headline ran: _The Face of Casualty_

The article biographized Peter's life, mentioning the death of his parents at an early age and being raised by his paternal relatives. It followed Peter's life in Queens, growing up in a working-class family as a happy boy until another tragedy struck when Uncle Ben was murdered. The article quoted his neighbors saying the young man was nerdy, quiet and kind boy. Mentions of his internship with Stark was a small blurb, making it sound more like an academic achievement. Overall, the article painted Peter Parker as a good kid—a boy-next-door vibe, who didn't deserve to be hunted down like an animal by the US military.

The article circulated. It popped up on almost every social media outlet. Memes were formed. People protested, holding signs with Peter's school picture plastered on posters. Reporters came to Ned's house, but his mother shooed them away with threats to call the police. Ned stayed up in his room, ignoring the attention as he read new articles about the man who started it all.

Ned learned of the general's name. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, a general in the United States Army and leader of Enhanced Human Unit (EHU), a division in charge of keeping tabs on enhanced individuals. Many news outlets focused on Secretary Ross's involvement with the Avengers and other enhanced individuals. His association with the Gamma Project that resulted in Bruce Banner's change into the Hulk became highly publicized, causing the media and the general population to question his authority. How could a man who helped create the Hulk be in charge of running and controlling enhanced individuals? Why was Ross not indicted? Or at least held responsible? All these questions arose and the public began to demand answers.

As Tony Stark promised, Congress called for a hearing after the pressure of the public. They reviewed Secretary Ross's resume and interactions with enhanced individuals. Ned watched with his parents, listening to Secretary Ross's claims he did it for the safety of the United States and the world. He produced documents and signatures that permitted him to commit the atrocities. He answered all the senators questions, producing even more documents to prove his point.

Ned barely stomached to listen. Every question and answer left Ned doubting the government's capability to reign justice against the man who ordered an attack on his friend. His mother sometimes wanted him to stop watching, but Ned refused. He needed to know what was happening.

After the week ended and Ned returned to school, a lot of eyes followed him. Everyone in the school was aware he and Peter were friends. He heard low whispers of his name and Peter's name being mentioned as he passed cliques on his way to his classes. First period was still a mess. Mr. Harrington had yet to return. While he woke up and was reported healthy by doctors, he still hadn't returned to his teaching post. Principal Holden assured the students he would return, but at a later date. Whenever that was.

Meanwhile, they had an array of substitutes to handle the subject matter. Most didn't know what they were doing and that was fine. Gave Ned time to scan the news for any updates.

"Hey… Ned!"

Ned lifted his head up and saw Flash. "Leave me alone, Flash," Ned groaned, not interested in dealing with him.

"No—I… I just wanted to ask you if you heard anything about Parker," Flash said, sounding concerned.

Ned raised his eyebrows. "Why do you even care?"

"Because… look, just because he was my rival doesn't mean I want him dead," Flash explained. "I just want to know if you heard from him. If he's okay?"

Ned dropped his guarded stance. "I haven't heard from him, so I don't know."

Flash took the hint. "Okay… I'm sorry." He returned to his studies, leaving Ned to go back to the Internet to scan for any finds on Peter Parker.

Tony Stark made appearances. He gave out statements, outright condemning Secretary Ross and his means. He informed reporters he was doing all the necessary steps to ensure Secretary Ross received his due justice for attacking an innocent boy. Stark's involvement only enraged Secretary Ross who retaliated in the worst way possible.

He revealed Peter Parker's identity.

Peter Parker is Spider-Man.

When he informed the Senate Committee of Peter's identity, social media went haywire! Photos of Spider-Man were placed right next to Peter's school picture. Articles, opinions and gossip columns took shots at Peter, claiming him either as a hero, innocent or menace. Ned read each article, a few making him so angry that he thought his own head was about to blow off. He had to remind himself that none of these people knew Peter. They don't know the truth.

Tony Stark and allies played damage control over Secretary Ross's leak. However, Mr. Stark used it to his advantage. In a released statement following the announcement, Mr. Stark said that Secretary Ross compromised a teenager's life not only by attacking him at school, but by revealing his identity.

"Secretary Ross knowingly placed a teenager in the line of fire by revealing his identity to the world," Mr. Stark said during a live television conference. "He just pointed a loaded gun to Peter Parker and his loved ones. Not only is that despicable, it just shows how little he cares about the individual. Mr. Parker is a kid. A good kid. He never deserved any of this nor did he ever asked for any of this. He didn't want to become an Avenger. He only wanted to help the little guys like himself. And now… now he can't."

Ned didn't go to school for another week after it Peter's identity came out. Reporters camped for days outside his house, trying their best to get a response from him or his family. His parents went ballistic. They asked him over and over again if he knew Peter was Spider-Man. Ned came cleaned and confirmed his knowledge. His parents grounded him. From what, Ned didn't know. It's not like he couldn't leave the house at the moment.

Michelle texted him, asking if he was okay. Of course he wasn't, he replied back. Michelle wrote: _At least we know he's okay_. Ned was confused and asked how Michelle would know if Peter was okay. Michelle texted: _Because of Stark's interview. Peter's alive._

Ned had to think Michelle's reasoning over in his head a few times until he understood. Based off the TV conference, it appeared Mr. Stark was in contact with Peter, meaning Peter was alive and woke up from that comatose state.

Ned wrote back: _Yeah… but when is he coming home?_

Michelle's text popped up a few seconds later. _?_

Mr. Stark's conference ignited a firestorm. Peter Parker soon became a symbol of innocence for individuals with enhanced abilities. After the skirmish in Germany, people with enhanced abilities received negative publicity. The general population saw them as irresponsible and needed to be governed and controlled. The Avengers lost their positive image and the world frowned upon them. But Peter's crisis threw the door open again for them. The general population's attitude turned again, favoring Peter's dilemma more so than the government. People went to the streets and marched on Washington, accusing the government of abusing its powers and treating enhanced individuals like terrorists, rounding them up in similar fashion that the Jews and Japanese were rounded up during World War II.

Ned looked around and saw his friend's face plastered on posters, signs and in message boards. People spray-painted _Peter Parker is my hero_ or _Fuck Accords_ on subway walls and the sides of buildings. Blogs were dedicated in bringing Peter Parker back home and others wrote fabricated stories of spotting him in different areas around the world. Ned didn't believe any of their accounts. Soon, Peter became the living symbol of government oppression, of innocence and of the future. Senators went on record to condemn Secretary Ross, while claiming they will do their best to sort of the mess caused by the military and that punishments would be handled accordingly. The military constantly declined all statements, but Colonel James Rhodes offered a statement.

"Personally, I find it disgusting for any military operation to go into a school—full of children—and attack them. Even if one is an enhanced individual, it is wrong," Colonel Rhodes said to _The New York Times_ journalist. "Secretary Ross abused his power. He may have believed he was doing the right thing, but it wasn't and people got hurt. And now, we have an innocent young man whose life has changed dramatically… and not for the better."

Ned returned to school. Students harassed him about his knowledge on Peter's secret identity. Ned wanted them to all go away, to leave him alone and he would often rush to his next class to avoid everyone. Even then, it was hard to avoid those eyes staring at him. During third period, a couple of students confronted him right in front of the classroom door.

"Did you know?" one asked. "You had to have known. Did you ever go on missions with him?"

"Does his body actually produce that webbing stuff," asked another.

Ned tried to push his way through them, but they kept blocking his path, throwing question after question at him. Ned nearly screamed at them to back off when, to his surprise, someone beat him to it.

"Why don't you all fuck off?" came Flash Thompson's voice as he squeezed his way into the classroom. "People are trying to get an education here so they can go to Harvard!"

That shut the two students up and Ned took the moment of distraction to sit in his seat. The teacher came over, ushering the other two students to take their seats. Ned looked over at Flash and silently nodded his thanks. Flash tilted his head in return. Perhaps Flash matured after all. Peter wouldn't believe it if he told him.

Mr. Harrington returned. He received a big welcome from the school. All the students were sent to the gymnasium where Mr. Harrington received congratulations on his recovery and awards for his bravery on keeping his students safe. Ned half-listened, getting lost in that memory. He recalled Mr. Harrington yelling at the soldiers, rushing over to Peter before he was shot down by a soldier. Mr. Harrington did his best, but it wasn't enough.

Mr. Harrington gave a speech, but his speech reflected more on Peter. He spoke about how he failed saving Peter and how it was unfair that he got to stand in front of the school while Peter could not. The speech almost sounded as if Peter was dead, but Ned knew that wasn't true. It would be reported. Mr. Stark would have announced it if Peter died.

School ended. Summer came and still, Peter hadn't returned. Ned tried to message him again. He got nothing. He called Aunt May. The phone was disconnected. His parents worried about him, fearing he was falling into depression and signed him up for therapy. So, every Tuesday and Friday, Ned sat across a woman, who asked how he felt and what his thoughts were. Ned didn't take the therapy seriously. Talking out loud and sharing feelings wasn't going to bring his best friend back. The therapist understood this (or at least, she claimed she understood), but insisted it was healthy to release his emotions rather than keep them bottled. Ned played along with her questions, talking about whatever and answering all her questions. She didn't prescribe him pills. Only meditation to reflect.

Michelle stopped by at his house on occasion. She wanted to see how he was doing and started doodling him in his time of crisis. It was the first time Ned laughed in a long time. He forgot that Michelle doodled people in crisis. So, he posed for her in his bedroom as she sketched away. When she was done, they sat and talked for a while. They didn't mention Peter at all.

The investigation into Secretary Ross expanded. Avenger documents were handed over to the Senate Committee. People were extensively interviewed as investigators gathered up intelligence. Tony Stark was brought forth by the Committee and his session was as entertaining as it was alarmingly informative. His statements and evidence helped proved his previous accusation that Secretary Ross was abusing powers given to him and undermining the goal of the Sokovia Accords and the Avengers program.

"The Sokovia Accords are not perfect and that is thanks to Secretary Ross," Mr. Stark said in his final comments during his session. "He rushed the Accords, giving little time for any discussion or amendments. The Accords, which I know I signed because I believed it was the only option I had, is nothing but a document that gives men like Secretary Ross the power to control and abuse the freedoms of enhanced individuals."

Ned read the Sokovia Accords and was horrified by what he learned. From what he gathered, Peter would either be forced to wear a tracker, sacrifice his identity, provide biometric data and be forced to do whatever the government told him to do. If he didn't or acted without their permission, he would be arrested and thrown in jail. In fact, according to the Accords, Peter should be in jail! Perhaps that was why Secretary Ross attacked Peter. He saw him as a threat. A terrorist.

With the Sokovia Accords available for the general masses to read, more outcry came from the public. News anchors debated on the Accords, some finding it perfectly reasonable and others finding it horrendous! Late Night hosts contributed their remarks, all of them notoriously degrading the Accords for what they were. But, NBC Nightly News asked its viewers the one question people must face.

"How much are you willing to give up other people's freedoms for security?" questioned Lester Holt during his televised hour. "It is a question we all must answer one day. Personally, I prefer freedom for all as I often pledge to our flag."

As did many others who found the Accords a violation to basic human rights. They were not criminals. Peter Parker was not a criminal. So then why was he being treated like one?

The debate went on for weeks and the Senate hearing took even longer. Secretary Ross kept insisting everything he did was to protect the American people, but his words fell short to ears of the public, who call him a monster. Michelle went to Washington whenever she could to protest and confront congressmen and senators alike.

"I'm a citizen," Michelle told Ned one day. "I have the right to be mad and to protest my anger. I'm mad that a friend of mine is gone. I'm mad at the thought that he may have to be subjugated to these rules. So, yeah… I'm going to protest. You should come. Get out once in a while."

Ned said thanks, but didn't go. He spent his time fixing up the Death Star that he and Peter were supposed to build together.

* * *

School returned and that meant junior year. Ned walked through the same hallways. Saw the same teachers and familiar faces on peers he hadn't seen in months. Fresh faces roamed the halls as well, looking lost as they tried to find their lockers and right classrooms. Ned remembered those days. He and Peter used to map out their classrooms ahead of time so they wouldn't get lost. Ned helped a few freshmen find the right classrooms and he felt grown-up doing it. After all, he's an upperclassman now. He knew things.

Except he still didn't know about Peter. Flash asked if Peter made contact at all during summer vacation to which Ned shook his head. No word. Nothing. He doesn't know where Peter is. Flash tried to cheer him up. "Yeah, well, he can make it up by giving you an awesome souvenir, right?"

It was at least an attempt, Ned thought as he mumble his hope. Mr. Harrington brought the decathlon team back together for the first round of practice. Michelle was still team captain and she outlined their practices and schedules. It felt weird not having Peter amongst them. A few of members' eyes flickered around, silently hoping they could catch Peter in the corner of their eyes. Ned knew that was what they were thinking. He was thinking of the same thing too.

"All right," Michelle told the group to gather their attention. "Now… seeing as we have a spot open, we will need to host tryouts this year."

Ned snapped up, eyes large on Michelle for even suggesting it. How could she do that to Peter? Michelle saw the look on his face. "I know none of us wants this. Peter was a good teammate and a good friend," she said. "But we need a full roster in order to participate. I don't like it either, but we gotta do what we have to do. Peter would want us to keep going with our lives."

Ned wanted to argue, to snap back at Michelle, but he realized she was right. They couldn't keep living in suspension. They had to keep moving forward. Peter wouldn't want them to wait for him. Peter would want his friends to live on with their lives as free people the way he could no longer do.

Try-outs came and went and they found Peter's replacement. It was a transfer student. A rich, troubled student who had the wit and brains to almost match Michelle. She scowled at his smirks and winks, but she approved of him. "Welcome to the team," Michelle said, "Harry Osborn."

Harry was a nice guy. Smart, but still not as brilliant as Peter. Harry mostly enjoyed his repartee with Michelle, a great source of entertainment for the team. Michelle hardly paid any attention to Harry, only every so often threatening to cut off his dick if he ever called her 'Princess' again.

Harry was relaxed, unstressed and easy-going most of the time. He spoke to Ned, joining up as his science partner and discussing their project during a break at decathlon practice. After that discussion drifted to an end and they sat in silence, Harry broke it with a bold question.

"Hey… what's the deal with that locker?" Harry asked.

Ned knew immediately what Harry was referring to. Since the attack, the school had left Peter's locker untouched, almost as a tribute to what occurred in the school almost a year ago. People wrote notes or left decorations on or around the locker. When it was revealed Peter Parker was Spider-Man, the shrine grew ten times bigger, leaving little room for people to walk around it. The school took action and removed most of the tributes. But, to honor Peter, they allow a few notes and decorations to remain on the locker as a memorial. Again, Peter wasn't dead as far as Ned knew (or anyone knew for that matter), but people still acted like he did.

"Oh, the locker?" Ned said, fumbling over his words. "It's for a former student. It's a memorial to him. That's all."

"I figured that Ned," Harry said. "I meant _what_ _happened_? To the kid, I mean. Was it drugs?"

"Drugs?" Flash's voice blurted around them. Flash came out of nowhere carrying a chair as he spun it around before sitting down on it. "Did you not Google this school before you came? Hell—do you even read the news?"

Harry kicked his chair back, leaning it so that only the back legs remained on the floor. That same smirk highlighted his face. "Sounds you are more than willing to tell me, so please—by all means. Enlighten me with your school's history."

"The shrine is for Peter Parker," Flash said, indignantly over Harry's haphazard decorum. "You know? Spider-Man. This is the school that's been making the news for almost a year. Room 306 was the site of the attack. Mr. Harrington over here," Flash nudged toward Mr. Harrington's direction, who was unaware of their discussion as he spoke with Michelle. "Was the teacher who got shot along with Parker. I was there. So was Ned and Michelle."

Harry dropped his chair and sat up. "No shit? That was _here_?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah, it was. That makeshift shrine is for Parker."

Harry looked impressed. "Huh… who would have thought that my father would place me in a school like this?" he muttered to himself before flicking his piercing blue eyes to them. "Did you guys know this Parker fellow well?"

"Yeah," Flash said, ignoring Ned's judgmental glares. "He was a part of this team. You replaced him."

"I did?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah and Ned here was his best friend."

Harry flashed a quick look to Ned. "Did you know he was Spider-Man?"

Ned slowly nodded. "I did."

"Did you help him out?"

"Once."

"Cool," Harry said, spinning the pencil between his fingers.

Michelle called everyone back, wanting to go over 19th century artwork. Flash scooted away from Ned, leaving them to trail up behind. Harry leaned into Ned's ear. "Hey, man, I didn't mean to get invasive. If you don't want to talk about your friend, I get it," he said, sounding sincere. "I know what it is like to lose someone."

"Peter isn't dead."

"No? But have you heard from him since the attack?"

Ned stayed silent, giving Harry the answer he asked for. "Dead or missing, it still hurts," he said. "I'm sure he's fine, but it's not the same. You know?"

He did. "Yeah," Ned muttered. "Yeah, I know."

The more Ned got to know Harry, the more he began to realize Harry wasn't what he acted in front of others. He was sensitive and suffered from anxiety, a product Harry claimed he got from his overbearing father. Harry's mother passed away when he was little, barely remembering her except that she was kind and beautiful.

Ned grew closer to Harry, discovering they had a lot of similarities such as favorites in movies, video games and Harry could quote word-to-word the entire _Shaun of the Dead_ film. As an added bonus, Harry knew all the _Star Wars_ trivia that only a super fan would know. Ned and Harry spent lunch period mapping out theories and storylines of the new movie, making predications of the final installment of the Sequel Trilogy.

Then… it happened. Harry Osborn became Ned's friend.

Ned couldn't pinpoint the moment Harry and him became friends. It may have been yesterday or the weeks ago. One moment, Harry was a stranger. Another face in the hallway. And then, Harry sat in Ned's bedroom, cheering on his avatar to kill all the orcs they had to go through.

After finishing that level, Harry looked over to the _Lego_ Death Star. "Wow! Did you built this?"

Ned put his controller down. "Yeah, I did. I mean… I had some help, but I mostly built it."

"That's cool," Harry admired the creation. "I wanted one, but Dad said no."

Ned got the impression Harry didn't like his father. Ned heard of Norman Osborn. A brilliant scientist who founded his own company, Oscorp that specialized in experimental sciences and military research. Harry spoke little of his father and company unless it was to highlight how much they both suck.

Harry moved away from the Death Star, eyes wondering to the bookshelf. He reached for a frame and plucked it from its place. He stared at the image for a few seconds before turning it around to Ned. "Is that him? Peter Parker?"

Ned walked over and looked at the frame. They were around nine years old in the photograph, dressed up in their Halloween costumes going as Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. Such big nerds.

"Yeah," Ned said. "We always dressed as some kind of duo for Halloween every year. Last year, we were Sherlock and Watson."

"Sounds fun," Harry said. "I never dressed up for Halloween. Didn't have anyone to go with. Never really had friends to be honest."

Harry put the frame back on Ned's bookshelf, turning to sit down on the beanbag. "He sounds like a cool guy. Wish I knew him."

"You would like him," Ned said, agreeable as he rejoined Harry in the sitting area of his room. "He would probably like you too."

That brought a smile to Harry's face. "Wanna play another round?"

Ned and Harry spent another hour battling the orcs and goblins, trying to steal the gold from them. They were so close to the end. It was the furthest Ned has every reached in the game. He and Peter struggled on days' ends trying to get to this point. Now, he and Harry were nearing the end and claiming victory.

That was until Michelle burst into his bedroom, unannounced.

Her untimely arrival scared the boys, distracting them from the screen as they looked at Michelle. Harry immediately combed his hair back from his eyes, sitting up a little taller as Michelle entered the bedroom further.

Ned spoke first. "Michelle? What are you doing here? Did my mom—"

"Have you not heard?" Michelle cut him off, exchanging intense looks of disbelief at both him and Harry. "Didn't you get _any_ of my text messages?"

Ned looked around for his phone, finding it on his bed. The sound was off. "No… why? What's going on?"

Michelle took the remote from the boys and changed the channel. Ned and Harry both jumped up, outraged and protested her for switching from their game. But, they soon lost their voices when they overheard news anchors speaking clearly out of the speakers.

"We are reporting live from Washington," came the ABC news team, "where the Senate finished their investigation into Secretary Ross and the Enhanced Human Unit. And just minutes ago, the Senate declared the United States will no longer be participating in the Sokovia Accords.

"Secretary Ross was also dishonorably discharged from the military and fired by President Ellis from Secretary of State. More to follow," finished the reporter as it turned back to the two main news anchors.

Ned only stared. Mouth agape and eyes frozen to the screen. It happened. It finally happened.

"Holy shit," Harry uttered in shock. "Does that mean…"

Michelle shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But… it might." Michelle looked to Ned. "Maybe Peter can finally come home."

* * *

They spent the rest of the night watching different news channels report the Senate Committee's resolve. It was hypnotizing, watching politicians speak out on what occurred, how they came to their final conclusion and what the next steps were. Congress wanted to work with the Avengers in coming up with a better measurement on governing responsibility and power. The politicians were willing to work with the Avengers on writing up a more acceptable agreement.

United Nations were meeting next weekend to discuss the dissolution of EHU and the Sokovia Accords. Without the United States backing it, it was almost a pointless document. President Ellis sent out a statement, praising the decision and apologizing for his lack of oversight when it came to former Secretary Ross.

Another big name was Mr. Stark. He stood outside on the steps of Congress and declared it as a victory for everyone. Not just the Avengers or other enhanced human. Many reporters asked him about Peter Parker, the individual who started all this. Mr. Stark turned to the camera, face half-hidden as he dipped into his car.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to come home."

But Peter didn't come home. A week since the announcement and Peter never made an appearance. Everyone in the school was discussing the decision the Senate made and soon, the United Nations agreed to remove the Sokovia Accords as an official document, scraping it to make a new, more productive agreement between governments and enhanced individuals. There was even a rumor that they put in a clause in regarding to individuals under the age of twenty-one. They titled it the Peter Parker Clause or Parker Laws.

Ned kept himself busy, trying to ignore the stabbing pain of knowing his friend had yet to return after the big announcement. Ned didn't know what he thought would happen. That the government would declare the Accords to be unconstitutional, arrest Secretary Ross and then Peter would be back in Queens the very next day? It was all highly unlikely. They still had a long ways to go in setting up the new accords and that would take time. And until then, Ned probably won't see Peter.

The decathlon practice went great. Mr. Harrington bought cookies as a snack and everyone scarfed them down due to jitters. They had their first meet coming up and everyone was either stoked or wrecked. But, Michelle kept up their spirits, playing a few brain games to ease everyone's nerves.

After practice, Ned headed home. He took the subway, studying up on subject matters he was not well informed so that he could be ready for the meet coming up on Friday. So engrossed that nearly missed his stop. Ned stuffed his book back in his backpack, hiking up the hill to his little house. He passed by the spray-painted sign _Spider-Man was here_ and quickly turned up on his front steps, entering his house as he called out for his mom.

"I'm home!" Ned said. "I'm going to be upstairs for a minute, but be right down."

"Take your time, sweetie," his mother's voice came from the living room. That was weird. She usually busied herself trying to put dinner on the table. Ned guessed she finished early.

He hurried up to his bedroom, opening the door and tossing his backpack to the side.

Ned only took a few steps into his room before his muscles completely stiffened. No… it can't be.

Sitting on his bed was Peter Parker.

Peter steadily rose to his feet, pushing his hands deep into his jacket's pockets. "Hey, man," he said, sounding unsure. "How have you, um, been?"

Ned didn't say anything. Too frozen to move. Too shock to speak. Too… too much of everything! He couldn't believe it! Was his friend truly standing in front of him? Was it really Peter Parker?

Peter tilted his head, concerned. "Hey, um, Ned? Are you okay?"

"P-Peter?" Ned's voice caught up with his mind. "Is… is it really you?"

A relieved smile spread across Peter's face. "Yeah… it's me."

That confirmation alone sent Ned sprinting to Peter. They both embraced, laughing and crying at the same time. Ned was in tears, completely relieved to finally see his friend again after such a long time of wondering if he ever would.

They stayed in a strong embrace for a good, long moment. Worthy of their long separation before they sat down, asking questions. Ned immediately asked where he'd been the entire time. Peter divulged his journey.

It started with him waking up on a plane with Captain America, who informed him of the situation. Peter recalled how he had a meltdown on the plane, begging for Captain America to take him back to Queens, that he needed to let his aunt know, but nothing he said made Captain America change his mind. The plane landed in Wakanda and Peter told Ned that he stayed at a palace in Birnin Zana. He told Ned about living with the legendary Blank Panther, King T'Challa.

Ned was amazed. "Your first safe house was a palace? Living with a King slash superhero?" he repeated to make sure he heard correctly. When Peter didn't correct him, Ned gasped in disbelief. "That's unbelievable! I can't believe you lived there that entire time."

"I didn't," Peter finally corrected Ned. "I only lived there for a few months before war broke out. During the night, I was smuggled out of the country by some sort of agent… Agent Ross, if I'm not mistaken."

A memory flickered through Ned's mind. "Agent Ross?"

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah-Yeah, he said he spoke to you. On the day of the attack at school."

Ned remembered Agent Ross. He was the quieter, more polite agent of the two. "I thought he was the bad guy."

Peter shook his head. "No, he's working with King T'Challa. He said you did a great job, which I'm not sure what he meant by that."

"Probably not passing out in front of them."

Peter continued the rest of his tale. How he went from Wakanda to Germany to England until they finally set him up at a proper safe house. Peter admitted he didn't like the constant travel, so he was looking forward to spending time staying in one place. He ended up somewhere in Canada, sharing a house with Hawkeye.

"Yeah, and for the last, um, seven months I've been living with Hawkeyes and his f… at his house," Peter said. "And now… I'm back in New York."

Ned couldn't believe how much Peter went through. The constant running and not knowing where he would sleep next was far more stressful than the upcoming decathlon meet. "I'm so sorry, man," he said. "That had to be tough."

"It was hard at first," Peter confessed, "but eventually it got better, but some days it would crash down on me and I would get upset. Hawkeye was very patient with me. So was King T'Challa. And Agent Ross for that matter."

Ned nodded, coming up to his other unanswered question. "So, um, I tried calling you. Texting and emailing," he said to Peter. "You never responded."

Peter looked guilty when he heard Ned's attempt on communicating to him. "I'm not surprised," he said. "I didn't have any electronics. Nothing. Not even an iPod. I couldn't communicate with anyone other than who I was with at the moment.

"I didn't even realize how much I leaned on electronics for such simple things," Peter continued on. "I couldn't call or write to anyone. Not even Aunt May. I knew nothing about what happened to her except that she was okay and was worried about me. Hawkeye said it was for safety reasons. Couldn't have the government find us.

"It wasn't until about a month ago I finally got in touch with Mr. Stark," Peter said, leaning back in the beanbag. "He came to the house one day and I was thrilled to see him. He gave me a brief update about what was happening back home, passed on a letter from Aunt May to me and told me how Michelle badgered him…"

"Wait," Ned sat up. "Michelle met with Tony Stark?"

Peter paused. "Err… I guess so. I don't know. Mr. Stark said that Michelle confronted him somewhere in Washington after one of the senate hearings. Said she had a lot of fire."

Ned wondered if Michelle met Mr. Stark during one of her protest rallies in Washington. It was the only explanation Ned had. "Oh… it's just Michelle never mentioned she met up with Mr. Stark."

"Well, you know Michelle. She can be quiet," Peter reminded him. "Not exactly a person to share things with others, you know?"

Ned did. Michelle kept to herself a lot, never sharing much personal details about herself. It wasn't unreasonable of her to not mention her confrontation with Mr. Stark in Washington. Still, Ned would have liked to have known Michelle got in contact with Mr. Stark.

"Yeah… well, a lot of things happened over here while you were away," Ned said to Peter. "Too much craziness happening in the world."

"So I heard," Peter said, "Also… is that my school picture on that billboard by the subway station?"

Ned nodded. "There are a lot more too. You just haven't found them yet."

Peter looked mortified. "I don't want to know. Don't tell me!"

"Then I won't."

Peter peeked up behind his hair. It was longer than Ned remembered it being last time. Not too long that it was girly, but enough to give him bangs that skirted his forehead. He also had a sun-kissed tan, living somewhere with a lot of sun. He looked taller too, but Ned couldn't tell if that was accurate or not. After all, they were both sitting down. It would be difficult to tell if his friend grew a few inches or not. One glanced seemed like he did. Peter looked far more mature than Ned last saw him.

Peter twisted in his seat. "Hey, so, um, I heard what you did for me," he said. "Back when our classroom was under attack. How you tried to save me."

Ned remembered grabbing his friend's arms and pulling him to safety through the thick fog of smoke. "You would have done it for me," he said. "You're my best friend, Peter. I wasn't going to let those guys take you without a fight."

That made Peter's lips split open. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you? Look at you? You went from 'Guy in a Chair' to an actual superhero."

Ned lowered his face to hide his embarrassment. "Do what you gotta do, right?"

"Right," Peter agreed. "But, um, in all seriousness, thank you. That was very brave of you and… I'm glad I have you as a friend, Ned. Really. You're the best friend I can ever ask for."

It warmed Ned's heart to hear Peter say that. His face reddened a little from the compliment, but thanked Peter. "It's good to see you home again," Ned said. "It wasn't the same without you."

"It's good to be home. I missed everyone and everything," Peter said, looking around Ned's bedroom, taking in old memories of the place. "It sucked being a fugitive and being separated from friends and family. I'm just so happy to be home again that I don't ever want to leave."

"Please don't."

Peter laughed, catching his friend's joke. He stuck out his hand. Ned glanced at it. For a split second, Ned feared he forgotten. But the moment, his hand hit Peter's, his hand danced, following through the rhythm as if it was like re-riding a bicycle. It finished with a hard knuckle and a firing of finger gun.

Then Peter gestured to the video game. "You wanna play a few rounds? Been dying to play video games for a while now."

Ned set it up and the two were off fighting the level they left off last time. Peter furiously clicked his buttons. "Wow! I don't remember this level at all," he said as he killed two orcs. "Watch out on your right!"

Peter swooped in and killed the goblin that tried to do a sneak attack. They battled it out, pressing onward and cheering their victory as they made it to the gold mine. In that very moment, Ned forgot all that happened in the past year. In that moment, all he thought about was him and his friend, Peter Parker, destroying orcs and goblins and saving the nearby town from destruction.

The outside world can go crazy for all they cared. For now, Ned and Peter were happy to sit back and enjoy each other's company like old friends do.

Because, in the end, it's just Ned Leeds and Peter Parker.

Not 'Guy in the Chair' or Spider-Man.

Just… Ned and Peter.


End file.
